Welcome To The World
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Set in the 'Paths' verse. The first time Dean meets Blaire, followed by the first time Dean and Blaire meet Sam. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Set in the 'Paths' verse. The first time Dean meets Blaire, followed by the first time Dean and Blaire meet Sam. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester.

**A/N: **This is another Paths one-shot. With this one, you don't need to really read anything about the OC. This is a cute little one-shot where each birth of the siblings is mentioned. I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To The World<strong>

When Dean was born, John and Mary spent so many hours gazing at him it was unbelievable.

He was this beautiful little boy who lay there in Mary's embrace, vulnerable, defenceless and so damn tiny. He was fragile and small, and neither Mary nor John had any idea that he would become the carer for two more siblings. Dean's birth had been lengthy and tough, but they'd gotten there in the end, and when it was time two years later for baby girl Blaire to come along, things went more smoothly.

As John welcomed Dean into the bedroom of the Winchester home, the two year old was excited to see a new sibling. When Dean got talking, you couldn't stop him, but right at that moment, he was speechless. John scooped him up to place him on the bed and he stared at the little body cradled in his mother's arms. Mary was pale and tired, but so happy to have her little girl in her arms.

"Baby Blaire?" He asked, earning a nod from his parents.

"Yeah, sweetie, this is baby Blaire." Mary whispered, "C'mere...You can have a look at her."

John sat him beside Mary who wrapped an arm around him to draw him close, while John sat next to him, keeping the family in a small cocoon. The second Winchester baby was just as beautiful as the first, and as her chubby little legs kicked out of the blanket, Dean laid his eyes upon her tiny toes.

"She's got toes..." He whispered, going to stroke them gently and pulling back as the new baby kicked her legs and let out a small squeak, "Oops...She's ticklish, Mama."

"Yeah, she's ticklish, huh?" Mary laughed, covering up the tiny feet and stroking them as they rested beneath the blanket, "What do you think?"

"She's so pretty..." Dean whispered, leaning closer to kiss Blaire's warm forehead, "Hi, Blaire..."

The baby stirred and opened her eyes to reveal striking green orbs that fixed on Dean's for a moment. Brother and sister stared at each other, while the little girl licked her lips and yawned suddenly, making Dean giggle. She was obviously a little sleepy and Dean smiled, reaching to touch her while making sure he was gentle. His mother always told him that when he was around Blaire, he needed gentle hands, and gentle feet. Kind hands, and kind feet. The baby blinked up at him as he touched her hand and suddenly gripped his finger before releasing it and letting out a little squeak as she shuddered.

"Is she cold, Mama?" Dean asked as Mary let John wrap another blanket around the child, "It's a little cold in here."

"Yeah, I think she is." Mary smiled, looking up as John wrapped a blanket around Dean.

"Did Mama do a good job, Dean?" He asked, "You proud of her?"

Dean nodded and kissed his father's cheek, turning to kiss his mother and then Blaire so gently. He was proud to be a big brother. And he knew he was going to care for his sister, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Then along came little Sammy.<p>

Sam arrived two years later, and while Dean had experienced this before, he was still super excited to know his little brother was born. Blaire had been squealing with excitement when she heard Sam was in the world, and couldn't wait to meet him. She'd grown into a pretty little thing with beautiful blonde curls that Mary always tied in bunches so it stayed out of her face. As Dean held his sister's hand the two headed into the bedroom, and both were hoisted on to the bed by their father, Blaire first and then Dean.

"Hey, guys..." Mary whispered as she kept Sam close to her body.

"It's a baby..." Blaire said softly, "Sammy..."

John smiled and sat down, watching Blaire crawl over to her mother as she sat and took in the little person that lay there wrapped in a gorgeous blue blanket. He was squeaking and humming in his sleep, and Dean grinned as he put an arm around Blaire.

"Hey, Sammy." He said softly, both he and Blaire gently touching their brother's belly as he opened his eyes for a moment.

"He's nice..." Blaire whispered, "Baby Sammy..."

"He better than your binky?" John chuckled, earning a sincere nod from his daughter.

"Baby Sammy's much better than binky." She said, kissing her baby brother's head gently, "We look after you, Sammy."

Blaire had gotten rid of her binky months ago, and she said it was the thing she loved more than anything. But now, it seemed her new baby brother had replaced binky in her heart. Dean was a little tearful as he touched Sam's hand, and Mary gave him a gentle kiss as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm real happy, Mommy, I promise!" He said softly, "I promise."

"I know, baby." Mary whispered, smiling as John kissed her lips, "I know."

The family settled together, happy to talk together and gaze at baby Sammy for the longest time. If Mary and John had any idea of what was to come for their children, their hearts would've broken. But at that moment, the family were just happy to bask in the joy of the birth of baby Sammy.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
